warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Island
The Island is an island in the New Territories, close to the southern shore of the lake. It is called Littlepine Island by Twolegs. Description The outer edge of the island is formed by a dense wall of brush. At the end of the tree-bridge a small path leads through the bushes and into the center clearing, which is dominated by a huge tree. Book Appearances In the New Prophecy Series ''Starlight :The Island is first seen when the Clans first arrive at the lake. Both Mothwing and Hawkfrost believe it is an ideal place for a camp, but warriors of RiverClan such as Mistyfoot and Leopardstar bring up the difficulty of elders, kits, and pregnant queens swimming to the island. :During Mudclaw's rebellion against the new WindClan leader, Onestar, a storm breaks overhead, and knocks a tree down, crushing and killing Mudclaw instantly. While signaling Onestar is the true leader of WindClan, it also makes a bridge to the Island, a bridge where the cats can cross safely to hold Gatherings. Twilight :The Clans hold their very first Gathering here - and all cats are allowed to explore. It is found out by Squirrelflight and Ashfur that there are some tiny fish swimming in the lake around the Island. During the Gathering, Onestar reports that Crowfeather, Ashfoot, and Tornear drove a fox from WindClan territory. Leopardstar reports that there has been no sign of a badger they recently drove out, and that RiverClan has a new warrior, Voletooth. Leopardstar also claims the marshes around the horseplace area, where the Clans gathered before they found the Island. Firestar reports that they have seen no sign of Twolegs, and Blackstar reports an abandoned badger den. At the Gathering, they make new rules, such as ThunderClan being able to cross WindClan territory to get to the Island for Gatherings, but they must stay two fox-lengths at the shore. :At the next Gathering, Firestar reports about a loner, Daisy, joining ThunderClan with her kits, Mousekit, Berrykit, and Hazelkit, and he announces a new apprentice, Birchpaw, with the mentor of Ashfur. Leopardstar reports about a Twoleg poison in their territory, and that Ivytail and one of their kits died, but no more, thanks to the ThunderClan medicine cat, Leafpool, who came to help RiverClan's medicine cat, Mothwing. Blackstar also reports of help from ThunderClan, as they aided them in driving away two kittypets who killed on of ShadowClan's apprentices and tormented the other warriors. Onestar is outraged, and yells at the other Clan leaders for accepting help so easily and saying that ThunderClan is not above any other Clan. When no clouds cover the moon, Onestar is convinced that he is right. Sunset :At the Gathering, Leopardstar reports that one of their elders, Heavystep, has died, due to greencough, and that Mothwing, the medicine cat, has taken on an apprentice, Willowpaw. Mothwing also reports of a dream she had, fishing in the stream, and she saw two pebbles that didn't belong there, that were different colors and shapes from the rest. The two pebbles made the stream splash and ripple so it couldn't flow properly, but the current grew faster and faster until it took it away and the stream went back to normal. When she is confused about the meaning, Hawkfrost speaks up, saying that the meaning looks clear to him, and that Stormfur and Brook are the two pebbles in RiverClan that they must get rid of. : In the Power of Three Series The Sight :At the Gathering, Onestar announces Breezepaw as a new apprentice. Blackstar announces Ivypaw as a new apprentice, and taunts Firestar over a piece of land he handed to ShadowClan, which Firestar calls "prey-poor". During the Gathering, two cats come into the island, and at first, the Clans start to chase them out, believing that they are rogues, but it turns out that one of them is Graystripe, Firestar's best friend, whom had been captured by Twolegs in ''Dawn. His companion is his mate, Millie, whom is a kittypet, and made the journey with Graystripe from the place he was captured to the Clan's new home. :At another Gathering in the book, when the ice is melting from leaf-bare, all the cats look weak, hungry, and hostile. A ThunderClan apprentice, Berrypaw, gets into a fight with a ShadowClan apprentice, Owlpaw, but are stopped by Brambleclaw. Leopardstar speaks about the hardships, the late frosts, the Twoleg menace, and wonders if it is a message from StarClan, and Blackstar even accuses Firestar of weakening the Clans with his non-forest blooded cats, and that is why StarClan is letting them suffer. However, Onestar disagrees, and sides with Firestar, whom disbelieves Blackstar and Leopardstar. Squirrelflight suggests, to brighten every cat's spirits, a Daylight Gathering, which all the cats would meet in daylight to celebrate the arrival of late new-leaf, to share training methods and skills. ''Dark River :During the Gathering at the start of the book on the island, Blackstar reports that Tawnypelt gave birth to three kits, Tigerkit, Dawnkit, and Flamekit. The older warriors are surprised at the name Tigerkit, since it was the name of a blood-thirsty, power hungry murderer in the old forest, Tigerstar. Also, during the Gathering, Lionpaw meets up with a WindClan apprentice, Heatherpaw. :ThunderClan arrive at a Gathering to find out that RiverClan has a small problem and had to evacuate their camp, and they must stay at the Island temporarily until their problem is fixed. Curious, and concern that her Clan is planning for a false battle against WindClan, Hollypaw goes to ask her friend, Willowpaw, about their problem. Willowpaw tells her that the Twoleg kits had started coming to the RiverClan camp, but they were working on their problem. Hollypaw promises not to tell, and while leaving, she is chased by a dog back to the RiverClan border, to be found by Reedwhisker, who takes her to see Leopardstar. Squirrelflight ends up coming to the island to retrieve Hollypaw. Eclipse :At the Gathering, only the ShadowClan leader, Blackstar, and a loner, or, a "traveler", named Sol, attends with him. Blackstar declares that ShadowClan will no longer be attending Gathering, due to the fact that Sol had persuaded him and his Clan that they no longer believe in StarClan, so they are going to give up a tradition that goes along with believing in StarClan - attending Gatherings. Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice : Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope : Trivia *In ''Brightspirit's Mercy, it was humoured that the cats sitting on the tree at the head of the clearing used for Gatherings on the Island used a stepladder to climb up there. Category:Locations